The Amazing Adventures
by ImMockingbird2269
Summary: Abigail is an introvert that became friends with Annabeth and Percy. She is the daughter of Hades. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First time since I've written in years. I'm super rusty and I am typing this on my iPad. Let's hope you like it.**

 _Chapter 1:_

"Abigail Jackson! Get your butt back in here. It's time to do your prayers!" My mother screamed at me so we can pray to God for the country and everyone who is in it. I don't mind it but I pray to be rescued by my father who left my mother when she became pregnant by him.

I imagine my father to be tall, handsome, super rich, and just perfect in every way. Every time I ask my mom about him she gets teary eyed and tell me to do some housework. The onlookers information I was only able to get about him was that he had a deep southern drawl and that was from my aunt. She had only met him once but other than the drawl that's all she remembers or is willing to tell me.

Getting up from the hammock and moving from it was a hassle. "Just one minute!" I yelled back so she doesn't come and see the book I'm reading. My mother has banned me from reading books that are not about Christianity. One time she found me with a Quran and she beat me half to death.

I shudder thinking about the incident. Hiding my book in the built in pillow. The book I was currently reading was The Illead. I was always interested in Greek Mythology and the stories of heroes.

My favorite god was Hades. He was always the underdog. Always blamed for something even if he didn't do it.

Walking inside my mom followed me and cleared her throat to remind me about the no shoes in the home. I smiled at her sarcastically and took off the sandels that I had been wearing. Dinner was already on the table and I sat down ready to say grace.

My mom and I grabbed each other's hands and bowed our heads to thank the almighty for the food on our table. After the quick prayer we tore into the chili that my mom had made last night. It was still yummy.

"Pastor James and the congregation is coming over for bible study." My mom stated and I perked up because my best friends Annabeth and Percy will be here. Percy and Annabeth are two years older then me. Percy is 18 years old and Annabeth is 17 years old. Percy's mom would also be attending.

Sally Jackson was beautiful and she had a beautiful soul to go with her looks. She took in Anna when her parents threw her out for being too rebellious. Percy and Annabeth are dating and I am just a third wheel but I don't mind.

The family came from New York City to rural Vermont for whatever reason. Sally told me because the city got too exhausting and the hospital she works for offered her a position in Burlington. She commutes to Burlington which is about two and a half hours one way. When others in my congregation welcomed them in and she stated that everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sweet is Percy and Anna coming along as well?" Trying to not too sound excited because my mom would just lock me in my room until they leave and she will beat me. My mom's expressioned changed quickly from happy to anger back to happy. She replied with a sickening but sweet tone "Yes. Of course."

She never trusted the two of them but I didn't care. Anna opened my eyes to the Greek Mythology. Her favorite god is Athena and Percy is Poseidon. When I told them that my favorite was Hades they were surprised. They have no love for him but I don't mind.

~~~The next day ~~

"Hey Abby. How are you?" Percy greeted me with a big hug and Anna gave my mom a smile and some home made cookies. The woman knew how to get on my moms good side. The other adults walked into the house while us three walked over to the hammock where I like to read. Holding my bible in one hand we all sat down. I put the book on the grass and looked at the two.

"What is new with you two? Anything exc-" I was about to ask the two lovebirds when I started to hear screams from the house. My mind immediately flashed to my mother and everyone else. I noticed that there was a new adult in the group. I didn't get a good look at him but before I started to run towards the screaming Anna grabbed me.

Turning to look at her she had her finger to her lips in a shush motion. Percy ran towards the house to see what's going on. He brought out his pen but in place of the pen was a glowing gold sword. I must have had a look of confusion because she whispered in my ear _I'll explain later but we need to head to the car now._

I nodded and picked up my bible then sprinted to Anna's car. Percy met us at the car and held the door open while I jumped in. Anna backed out of the driveway and drove away. Just as I saw my home of 16 years go up in flames. "Furies." Percy stated and Anna let out grunt then drove over 80 mph for hours.

Despite witnessing what was essentially my mothers death I felt numb. I didn't know how to react. I just watched the mountains disappear into a city. Watched as we pass from the city to the countryside. Eventually I fell asleep against the window.

~~ Dream ~~

 _Can you please stay for our daughter James?!_ My mother was looking at dark haired man in a business suit. I was playing with dolls completely enthralled by them. The man replied _My brothers will never allow it. You know this. As soon as I walk out the door she will forget me. She shall never know of her origin. I have left you this land so you can protect her from my family._

I was trying to will myself to get a better look at my father. I couldn't move or talk. _James.. my love don't do this. What should I tell her about you? She will ask about you. She's a demigod. Do I tell her that she was conceived out of an evil act?_ My mom was sobbing and was obviously heartbroken because of my father leaving her.

He walked over to her and she looked away either out of fear or shame but most likely fear because this man is terrifying. He grabbed her chin to force her to look in his eyes. _You will tell her nothing until she turns eighteen years old. Her oder will be stronger and she will be in mortal danger. She is half god. She can die by magic or by human beings being greedy. If she asks tell her I'm on vacation or make something up. Break her heart so that she will not seek me out._

She agreed and he let her go. He then walked over to me. I held out my arms to be picked up. He picked me up and then uttered something in my ear. I fell asleep in his arms and then he handed me over to my mother and walked out the door.

~~End of dream


	2. Chapter 2

**A|N: This takes place after Heroes of Olympus. However the Roman part of the series hasn't happened yet. I have only read the main series and not any of the spinoffs. However I do have a job that allows me to read so as I catch up everything will fall into place.**

Chapter 2.

"Abigail wake up. We're here." I feel Percy gently shaking me awake and I groggily opened my eyes. Annabeth was out of the car walking to a farm house with a young boy, and two older men sitting on the porch. The two men were playing what looked to be uno while the younger boy was watching them.

Getting out of the car I noticed that the house was on a small hill and in the valley was a collection of cabins. Percy waited for me to follow him. He looked around nervously as to expect something or someone to jump out.

Joining him in stride we walked towards the home. "So.. Where are we?" I finally asked Percy unsure of the location but from what I can tell with the trees we were out of New England.

"We are home. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. The safest place in the world for people like us." Percy finally responded with a huge smile on his face. I must have had a look of suspicion and that's when one of the older gentlemen spoke up.

"Percy. Have you told her anything?" I looked at him closer and I noticed that instead of having a full human body he was half horse. I could have sworn that he was fully human earlier.

"No. He has not told me anything. I heard something about Furies on the way over but I fell asleep after that." I answered for him. He shuffled nervously and looked away. It must be a nervous tick for him. I have never seen him this nervous in the six months that I have known him.

Annabeth was more stoic. She looked like she belonged in the military. I have pointed this out numerous times that she would be a great general. She would always laugh it off as if I was joking. I have a feeling she will become someone great in my generation.

"I'm Chiron. I'm the one who trains everyone. I train you to stay alive in the outside world. Nothing evil can come inside the borders unless Mr. D or I allow it." The man stated and he did a small nod to me and my two companions.

"Chiron as the centaur who trained Hercules? I thought that was a myth?" I asked him and the second gentleman looked at me with hatred in his eyes when I said the word myth.

"I am not a myth. My brothers and sisters are not mythical. We are very much alive and well." He replied with a glare and I could feel the air tightening in my lungs. The longer I looked into his eyes the more I started to feel paranoid.

"Enough Dionysus. Do not terrify the girl." Chiron raised his voice and the god broke eye contact. Dionysus grumbled about not being able to show his full powers.

I eyed the young man wearily as well. He looked anxious and was about to say something to me when Percy spoke up.

"The Greek gods are real. All the books we read together? That happened in the real life. Abigail you are a part of this world. We do not know who your father is and where your mother is but we will find them."

I looked at Chiron and Mr. D again then back to my friends.

"Why don't you know who my father is?" I finally asked after taking several minutes to let Percy's statement sink in. Everyone looked uneasy at each other.

"The gods do not claim their own until they reach the camp. It usually happens right when the Demi god sets foot in the camp. Your father could be a part of the big three or he could be a minor god." Percy responded with a look of hope.

"Until you're claimed by your father you will be staying in the big hou-" Chiron was stopped in the middle of his sentence. He looked above my head and I followed his gaze.

Above my head was the word Hades written in Ancient Greek.

"That's ironic." Percy stated out loud. Everyone looked at him with dismay and he shrugged off the glare from me.

"Her favorite God is her father. I just find it ironic." Percy explained some more and everyone just nodded.

"You will be saying in Hades cabin since he claimed you as a daughter. Hades is right in the middle of Zeus and Poseidon." Chiron stated.

"I'll show you the way. You won't be too far from Annabeth and I. Each cabin has a list of notable children from each god or goddess. You will soon realize that you are related to some of histories notorious dictators and also some charismatic leaders." Percy spoke up and mentioned for me to follow.

"Oh goodness. Am I related to Hitler and Stalin?" I asked and he just pursed his lips in response.

"You will find out eventually..."


End file.
